


【扬黄】东风夜放花千树

by Windblow



Category: windblow的文
Genre: F/M, Spanking, 扬黄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windblow/pseuds/Windblow
Summary: 搞个扬/黄的拍or小甜饼呜呜呜冷圈孩子莫得粮吃（题目瞎起的，与文章内容无关）（大概是甜拍？）
Relationships: 妖扬/黄诗扶
Kudos: 1





	【扬黄】东风夜放花千树

**Author's Note:**

> 搞个扬/黄的拍or小甜饼
> 
> 呜呜呜冷圈孩子莫得粮吃
> 
> （题目瞎起的，与文章内容无关）
> 
> （大概是甜拍？）

————

忙完一阵，他终于闲了下来，第二天就急不可耐地回了北京。

“我回来啦——”他下了飞机，拿出手机给她发了一条语音消息。

她正在写下一首歌的曲子，被他打乱思绪。

她飞快给他回了条消息，嘴上埋怨着，心里却甜滋滋的。

因为今年的特殊情况，他们已经好几个月就没见面了。终于可以见到日思夜想的人，她抑制不住内心的雀跃。

钥匙插进锁孔咔嗒一声开了门。

她等得有些困了，但一听见细微的声响，立刻从沙发上蹦了起来，踩着拖鞋到玄关处帮他把东西拿进来。随后迫不及待地扑进他怀里。

“别动，让我抱一下你。”她闷闷的声音从他胸口处传来。

他轻笑一声，任她搂着，伸手揉了揉她的头发，再用力回抱住她。

过了许久她才松开，把他拉到沙发上坐下。

“饿了没？要不要吃点什么？”

“嗯，随便什么都行。”

她进了厨房，本来打算炒两个小菜，打开冰箱才猛然想起自己这两天没什么胃口，随意吃了点东西应付过去。

她关上冰箱叹了口气，一转身发现他也过来了。

“怎么了？”

“那个……没食材了……”

“没事儿，那点外卖吧。”

“要不我再去找找还有没有零食可以先垫垫肚子……”

“不急，我也不是特别饿。”

“行吧。”

他点了几份清淡的饭菜，放下手机和她一起窝在沙发上看电视。

“最近又没好好吃饭？”他突然开口，“工作太忙了？”

“没有没有，我吃了的！”

“也不是忙……”想你想的。

“又吃泡面了？”

她不习惯点外卖，自己一个人又不想做饭，吃泡面最方便也最快。

但也不是每一顿都吃了……她有些心虚地点了点头。

“不听话。”

连生气都这么温柔。她想。

“坐过来点儿。”

他轻声诱导她，她觉得她要溺死在他的温柔里了。她也没多想，挪得离他近了些。结果下一秒便被他拉进怀里，紧接着身后就是一阵炸开的疼痛。

她还在惊愕中，愣是隔了几秒才喊出声来。

刚才几巴掌抽得她屁股麻了一片，随后泛起一点酥麻的痒意。

“你干啥呀？！”哼！原来温柔都是装的！

“啪啪！”回应她的是回荡在屋子里的两声脆响。

“啊！王敬轩！你大ye——啊嗯……”

“不许骂人。”

他虽然瘦，但特能吃，力气不小，她向来怕疼，光是巴掌就够她受的了。

带着怒气的巴掌兜着风一下下砸在她臀尖，她忍不住攥紧了他上衣布料，缩在他怀里哼哼唧唧。

“扬扬……好疼……”

“我错了，我以后好好吃饭，别打了嘛……”

高扬起的巴掌滞了滞，转而覆在她臀上揉了揉。

“以后不要这样了。”他把她拉起来，看着她的脸认真道。

她怏怏地回了个“嗯”，就抿着唇不说话了。

“委屈了？是我不好，对不起。”

她本来没想哭的，听着他的道歉却忍不住委屈得红了眼眶。

“一见面就打我，就会欺负我……”

“还不是想你想的吃不下饭嘛……”

他忍不住笑出声来，“好啦，对不起，不生气了好不好？”

他拨开她额前的发丝，近乎虔诚地印上一个吻。

然后他听见她小声道“哪舍得生气啊，高兴还来不及呢，也不知道我多想你。”

“我也想你。”

外卖送到了，他和她吃完饭决定到小区里散散步。

天色还不算晚，他和她牵着手一路走一路晃，像一对初恋的小情侣。

落日的余晖撒了他们一身。


End file.
